Phoenixes
by ketkitti
Summary: Eva now is 18 and her life until now with her father was happy and peaceful, but what happens when a forgotten friend shows up and tells: soon a war will start. And not only for the power but for Eva's heart. TITLE CHANGED FROM ANGELS TO PHOENIXES.
1. Chapter 1

AN.: This is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**Chapter One: Start**

Somewhere on Earth in a big city a 18 year old girl, named Eva Wei sped a towards her school. „_I'll be late! I'll be late! I'll be late! I'LL BE LATE!!"_ – _**next time I'll woke up earlier**_ After some minutes she arrived to her school, which was better than the Stern Boarding School, but she did not like the schools, except today. Today is her last day as a student. From tomorrow she will be free.

Some hours later Eva walked out from the school. She shouted a big _„Yuppppppiiiiiiii!!!",_ but suddenly she heard a laugh. Eva turned to the laugher and saw a familiar face, who had a big grin.

„_Rick, why are you here?"_ asked a wondering Eva.

„_I came here, because I search a Little Mouse, could you help me? You can't be she, because she was shorter and she wasn't so beautiful as you are."answered Rick. „Come on Eva! Today I am your chauffeur!"_he started to walk towards a black car but suddenly he turned back to her and said softly _„Happy Birthday Little Mouse!"_

„_I am so glad to you Rick. I missed you."_said she also loudly and without any warning she hugged him for a moment. After this they walked to the car and they went to the Wei hangar.

There Eva found her father in a big work.

„_Father! What is this?"_asked Eva

„_Oh, hello Eva! Rick, didn't I told to you not to take here Eva before 3 o'clock? Now this won't be a real surprise." _said an angry Don.

„_Don't worry daddy, it's a big surprise me, because I don't know yet what's going on."_-tried to save Eva a smiling Rick from her father anger.

„_So this is our present for my daughter. Stan and Koji had been built for 3 months with the help of my employees and Rick.So this is the Arrow IV.and it's waiting only for you!Happy Birthday to you!"_said Don

Eva hugged everybody. _„I am soo happy that everybody is here. Thank you guys and daddy!"_

„_Don't hurry sweetie, there are two people here. They want to tell to you something. Come on you two!"_ said Done while he turned to somewhere behind Eva.

Eva turned back in a hurry and saw two old friend. She only stared in a shock, finally she putted it all together and said some word: _„Aikka, Jordan! How can you be here?"_

„_We are your father's present only for you. He had had a lot conference with us. He had talked round us to come here to celebrate your 18.birthday. So Happy birthday Molly!" _told Aikka and Jordan to an amazed Eva. _„And it is our present to you." _They gave her two little packs. She unwrapped them. Eva got a necklace from Aikka and a bracelet from Jordan. Both of the two jewel were amazing. The necklace was simple, but it had a small, white gem. The bracelet was made from silver and it had an engraved notice: 'For the best pilot and the best partner in the whole universe'.

„_Thank you guys the necklace and the bracelet. Theese are beautiful. Could you help me to gear them?"_asked Eva with a big smile.

„_Oh yeah of course. It's my pleasure."_said all at once.

„_I'll help to her, not you!"_ told both Aikka and Jordan to the other. They stared with anger to each other and they didn't notice that somebody else already helped to Eva. Rick with a soft laugh helped for Eva to gear the necklace and the bracelet. After he finished he softly sighed: _„With theese you are more beautiful than you have ever been Eva."_

„_Thanks_" replied a blushing Eva. Don only watched them and sighed loudly: „_I think the next days will be strange."_

„_I think you are right Sir!" _said Stan.

Some minutes later Rick suddenly came out with a brilliant idea: _„Here are two good racer: you Aikka and you Eva. Why don't you do a friendly race? If I am right you Prince brought with you G'dar and Eva have a new star racer. It's a good possibility to try it out, isn't it?"_

„_Ooooh Rick it's the best idea I have ever heard. What do you think about it Aikka?"_ said Eva with a big grin.

„_I think it is a great possibility to me and G'dar to win a race against you My Earth Princess."_smiled he.

Prince Aikka went to and got on to G'dar while Eva got in the Arrow IV. They fly in front of the start line. They were only waiting for the starting.

„_I'll start you two!"_shouted Don. _„You can go for the third signal! Are you ready?"_

„_Yes we are!"_answered they at the same time.

„_OK!! One… two… aaaaaand THREE!!"_shouted Don.

Aikka and Eva started to fly with full speed. In the first part Aikka overtook Eva with a turn.

„_It was good Prince! You are as agile as you have ever been!"_said Eva while she tried to take over the lead. At this time they couldn't win on the other. Both Aikka and Eva laughed.

„_So who will win my princess?"_ asked Aikka. _**'No matter what is the fine of this race, I will win your heart. I love you Molly, but it's important to me to know that also you are in love with me or not. In Oban I felt that also you had felt the same feeling as I felt and I feel now. But you my princess, what are you thinking about me at the moment and in theese days? I am so at a loss about your feelings. What if you don't love me in the same way as I love you? What if you are in love with someone else? And who can he be? Can he be Jordan or somebody else? I hope finally I'll win your heart my beautiful Earth Princess.'**_

„_What is going on in your mind Aikka? If you don't look out I'll win. Can I think you want to loose?"_questioned Eva and tried to wake him up from his toughts.

„_Oh no Molly I want to win! I only thought about that what will the winner get from the looser?"_

„_It depends on the winner. What do you want to get from me?"_

„_I don't know yet, but I'll find it out! Don't worry about it!!"_said Aikka whit a soft smile to a surprised Eva.

The final line has closed in, and they tried to overtake the other. Finally Aikka with an _„Un sekai G'dar vakar!_"shout won the race with several inch.

Aikka and Eva flow back to the hangar. When they took off of G'dar and the Arrow IV. Eva smiled: _„It wasn't bad Prince. So what is your wish?"_

„_Only this."_ Aikka suddenly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss.

„_Hey Princey Boy! What do you think what are you doing? Do you think I'll let you to kiss her without any warning? You mustn't kiss her!!!"_shouted a very-very angry Jordan. He yunked Eva from Aikka.

„_I don't have to ask your permission, Gunner Boy!"_smiled Aikka. Meanwhile Eva walked to Rick, but they didn't saw this. They were too busy with their argument.

„_You… you…you…you stinking! Tell Molly to the good Prince Aikka you didn't want this whole kiss thing, please."_ Jordan searched Eva, but neither he nor Aikka didn't find her. _„Where is she? Molly where are you?"_asked Jordan.

„_Hey guys, do you search Eva?"_laughed Stan.

„_Yeah, do you know where is she?"_asked Aikka with a worried face.

„_She went for a walk with Rick. She looked tired."_answered Koji.

„_With …Rick?"_wondered both Jordan and Aikka.

Meanwhile with Rick and Eva:

„_Little Mouse are you ok?"_Rick looked at Eva with a serious face._**'I don't know what the Prince is thinking, but this kiss was necessary. Eva looks soo sad. I would like to cheer her up. What is this feeling? Am I jealous of the Prince?'**_tought Rick meanwhile he hugged her with his right arm.

„_Yeah, I think I'm fine. Just sometimes they behave as the two years old kids."_looked up to Rick Eva with a sad smile.

„_And did you enjoy Aikka's kiss?"_

„_A bit, but not really, I didn't enjoy it so much. I don't want to be in love with him. He is one of my best friends."_

„_You shall tell to him this. If I were he, also I would try to win your heart."_smiled Rick and he lifted up her chin, so Eva directly looked into Rick's eyes. _„Please, smile me Eva. I can't watch that you are sad in this day. After all, this is your birthday. You are the celebrated!"_

„_You are right Rick!"_gave she a beautiful smile to him.

„_I think my daughter will need some time alone to thinking. Jordan and Aikka looks like they would do everything for Eva, but unfortunately they started it in a wrong way."_ told Don as only the mechanics heard his speech. Koji and Stan only nodded that. _„It is time to inflame the candles on the birthday cake. Could you do this Koji?"_

„_Yes Sir! Come on Stan, help me to bring the cake here."_said the questioned and the mechanics went to search the cake. Some minutes later they came back. The candles were already inflamed. _„Come on everybody! Here is the time to blow away the 18 candles Eva!"_smiled Stan. After Stan's words the whole company went there. They stood in a big circle and in the middle of this circle was the cake on a table and Eva.

„_Wish something my sweetie before you blow the candles.!"_walked Don behind his daughter.

Eva closed her eyes and thought for something._**'I wish that my friends and my father will be healthy and happy always.'**_After this she opened her eyes and with a big smile she blew away the flames. They entertained well for hours and when Don watched the clock time was already 8 o'clock. They soon finished the party and Don offered to Jordan, Aikka and Rick to sleep in his house tonight (**AN.:**Stan and Koji have a flat near there so they didn't need one more. Oh, and they work for Don Wei for 2 years.)

Later at Don's house everybody were already in his pijama and Eva in her nightdress. They ate their supper which was made by Don, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

„_I open it, stay here everybody."_walked out of the kitchen Don. Eva, Rick, Aikka and Jordan only heard a surprised question from Don: „Are you all right Lady? Hey guys I need some help!shouted Don.

Everybody ran there, but Eva was the first. When she saw the visitor she went there and asked: _„What the Hell are you searching on the Earth Lucy?"_

The visitor, as known Lucy was as tall as Eva and had long hair as Eva(now Eva's hair is long), but Lucy's was blond and she has blue eyes. She wore a black sort skirt and a black top. She had a gold necklace and she wore the same black skin ribbon on her left arm as Eva.

„_From where do you know her Eva?"_ Jordan picked up from the floor the visitor and took her into the living room where he picked her off to the settee.

„I tell you everything what you want to know about me and Eva and about where I know her. It happened 5 years ago. We were 13 years olds…"started to explain Lucy.

So this is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it and sorry for the spelling or the other mistakes

Please review me. I'd like to know what do you think about it.


	2. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**Chapter two: The flashbacks**

„_I tell you everything what you want to know about me and Eva and about where I know her. It happened 5 years ago. We were 13 years olds…"_started to explain Lucy. _„But for the first time Eva you have to know something: Serina sent me here to tell to you some of our enemies made an alliance for a new world. Also the crogs are in this alliance."_

„_Okay Lucy I don't know where did you come from, but I know something: you are mad. I am the Avatar and the crogs can't do anything without my licence_."said a very very angry Jordan.

„_The times are changing Mr. Avatar. The alliance is made by 3 evil entity. One of them is the corgs. One another is a fallen Avatar, and we don't know about who or what is the last partner."_answered a bored Lucy.

„_And why is it important for Molly?"_asked Aikka.

„_We are going to explain to you everything, For the first we were friends in the Stern Boarding School."_answered Eva while she started to bandage Lucy's wounds.

„_Don't hurry Eva! Before our adventure we were enemyes. I hated you, because I tought you lied about your family.I tought you said that Don Wei is your father because you wanted to say you have a famous father and you aren't an orphan. But I changed my opinion on our trip."said Lucyand suddenly turned her attention for the others. „I changed my opinion because she showed me a photo about her family. She requested me not to mention that picture. But now it isn't important. So our adventure started with a harmless classtrip. We travelled in winter. In that year the snow was much bigger than in other years. Our class won a trip in a big forest. We looked forward to do this trip. In the beginning nothing was wrong. The class travelled there by train. Everybody was happy. We stayed there a night before we went to this trip. At night more snow had fallen. We were pleased for this."_narrated Lucy.

„_Wait a minute! You made this trip in a big forest? In winter? After a big snow?"_wondered Don.

„_Yes Mr. Wei. But you have to understand it. We lived in a boarding school, where we were closed from the world. It meant us the freedom. And I think it was funny."_sat up she with a soft smile.

„_Oh I didn't know that school was soo hard. I'm so sorry Eva. If I knew it…"_Don looked sadly to her daughter.

„_Don't worry about it dad. It finished and I can be with you. Don't think about the past. Now I am happy with you."_she gave him a big hug.

„_I look forward to your happy, but we are curious to know this story about Little Mouse."_smiled Rick.

„_So everything seemed right at all day, but while we were going to our accomodation suddenly the fog had descented. Lucy and I have been lost from the group. Soon the night had arrived. We were frightened and we have had a lot wounds and at least we were cold. I don't know how, but somebody had found us. But this person didn't come from our group. She saved our lives. Her name is Serina. So Serina had taken us to her friends. First we tought also she and her group had a trip in the forest, but they explained us that their tribe live in the forest. On the next day they have healed and taken us to our group. Serina asked us why don't we enjoy her tribe. We told her we'd like to enjoy her group. She said she will come and take us to the forest. There we went to an other world. In that world they gave us knowledge about their life, their magic and their work. They worked in small groups. Theese groups includes 2-3 members. Each group had a head. Lucy, Serina, Aga and I made a group. We had to do a lot thing. Serina was our head. We went there once per 2 months for 1 week. It had taken for 1 year."_Eva continued to tell the story while she sat down next to her father.

„_But when we were 14 years olds our school teachers have found out what we are doing, so we had to left the tribe forever. They said if everything is all right we never need to go there once again, but now something is wrong because Serina had made a conversation with me and she told me we have to return to that field."_ told Lucy.

„_What is wrong?"_Jordan interrupted rudely Lucy's speak.

„_The tribe always have a Queen. This queen died two weeks ago."_answered angry Lucy.

„_Why is it so bad? In my planet if the ruler dies, his/her son or daughter is the next queen or king."_ Aikka tried to help to Jordan.

„_Oh yes, Aikka, in most the entire galaxy this is the tradition, but in our world it works in an other way. There the Queen is who is possessed of the phoenix's feather."_answered Lucy.

„_Could you explain me what is this phoenix's feather?"_ asked Rick.

„_We don't know exactly what is it, but we know how it works. It works as the Avatar's Ultimate Prize with a difference: this truly fulfil the wishes. There is a rule: One Queen, one wish." _said Eva for everybody's dismay. Nobody said something until…

„_Hahaha!"_laughed Jordan. „_Eva it was a great joke, but tell me what is it really!"_

„_I told you the truth. Can we continue?"_

„_But… but… but it can't be possible. If this exists, the Avatar'd know about it!"_ said a desparated Aikka.

„_I'm sorry Princey, but not in all cases."_ tossed off Jordan his own chin.

„_Until this I understand. But what's the problem with our enemy's alliance_?" stared Don to Lucy and Eva.

„_The problem is that the 3 of them want to make that one wish." _stood up Eva.

„_Think of it! What can be happening if they win the possibility of making the one wish?"_ helped Rick to Eva. _„If I am right, they can destroy the whole galaxy, but I hope I'm not right."_

„_You are right Rick."_also Lucy stood up and went next to Eva, who watched the sky from the window.

„_All right everybody, it's the time to go to the bed, but first one more question Lucy."_ stood also up Don.

„_Um, yes Sir, what's your question?"_answered a confused Lucy.

„_Do you already know who is the next Queen?"_

„_Uhh… so … I… we … so we don't know yet. The feather'll choose it in time."_ said Lucy but while she said this she couldn't watch into anybody's eyes.

„_Ok. Now for everybody: Good night!"_ smiled Don.

The boys went to their collective room and the girls into Eva's. The two room was each other's neighbourhood.

In Eva's room

„_You know who is the next Queen, don't you?"_ Eva lied down on the bed.

„_Where do you think it from? But you are right."_ also Lucy lied down on the bed.

„_And who is it?"_asked a wondering Eva.

„_Serina thinks you are the next Queen."_ Lucy smiled.

„_I? I can't be! I'm not a chosen person. I don't have those skills and power as the it needs."_

„_The feather choosed you. There is a ceremony. In this ceremony you'll get your power and that feather, so we have to go to the tribe's world. There we carry on that ceremony." _explained Lucy.

„_The others can't know it. I don't know how'd they understand it."_ said sadly Eva.

„_Don't be sad Eva! Now an other topic: boys."_grinned Lucy while on Eva's face turned into pink_. „Which boy do you like? Are you in love with one or not and who is he?"_

„_They are my friends. I like them as friends, but… I don't know how I feel."_ her face turned into red_. „I don't like and I don't want speaking about it."_

„_Ok, but one more question: Did one of them kiss you?"_ Lucy waited to her answer whit the same grin on her face as it was two minutes ago, but when it didn't come she questioned one more: „ _Who is he or should I say who are they?"_

„_Uhh…"_started Eva.

„_Hurry, hurry! Come on! Don't be afraid, I won't laugh and I won't tell to anybody."_ Lucy tried to convince her.

„_All right, so the first was Jordan. You know he is now the Avatar."_

„_The boy with the funny two colored hair?" _she questioned.

„_Yes, he is."_ answered Eva.

„ _You said he was the first, but who is the second?"_ asked a shocked Lucy. _**It wasn't the answer what I waited for. I was waiting for the 'They didn't kiss me' replie.**_

„_The second was the Prince"_ said sadly Eva.

„_He is soo pretty."_Lucy smiled. _„But you didn't enjoyed the kiss, do you?"_

„_No, I didn't enjoy it as Aikka. He is one of my best friends. The problem is that I don't know how can I tell him I don't feel the same feeling, without he'll hate me."_ answered she.

„_Don't worry, If you want I bring it home to him."_ Lucy told.

„_Thank you Lucy! Now we have to sleep a bit. Good night!"_ closed Eva off her eyes.

„_Good night!"_ replied Lucy.

Meanwhile the girls speech, in the boys room the atmosphere was stresser.

„_Hey Princey Boy what do you think what did you do? How dared you kissing Eva! She is not your girlfriend or something! Don't touch her once more or I kill you!"_ said Jordan in an angry tone.

„_What's the problem Jordan? Are you jealous of me because I could kiss her not you?"_ said Aikka and started to turn away from Jordan, but before it he told him something_: „I want you to know: The kiss with Eva was amazing, and she'll be mine."_

„_You… you … you bastard. You mustn't speak or touch her. If you try it, I kill you!" _shouted Jordan and he tried to knock him out, but Rick held down him.

„_Calm down Jordan! It's not the best time for fighting! Aikka, Jordan go to sleep and Good night!"_ said Rick. _**'Eva won't be happy if theese two make a fight, but I think Jordan was right. If I were he, also I'd kill that Prince. He can't possess my beautiful Little Mouse. Ohh, what I thought! She is neither mine nor Jordan's or Aikka's. Nobody can possess her. She has to be free.'**_

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling or grammar or other mistakes. Please review.


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**AN:** I am sorry for the long waiting, but I wasn't near an usable computer.

**Chapter three: Breakfast**

Eva couldn't sleep too much at night, because she was too nervous about the news. At about 6-7 o'clock she decided to get up without disturbing Lucy. She put on her favourite black trousers with a purple, cutout, tigh T-shirt. She went into the bathroom, where she tidy oneself up. After a short 15 minutes she was ready. She went into the kitchen and started making her breakfast when suddenly somebody behind her asked: _„Good morning Eva!"_

Eva turned to the speaker. When she saw who it was with a smile she answered: _„Good morning Rick! Did you already have a breakfast today?"_

„_No, I didn't eat anything yet. What are you making?" _came the answer.

„_Nothing too big. Only some toast with coffee and some juice, but if you want, I could make something else to you."_

„_No, the toast, the juice and the coffee sounds good. Do you always drink coffee in the morning or are you tired because of something?"_ Rick opened the fridge and removed the juice and took 2 glass and two plate to the table.

Meanwhile Eva made the toasts and the coffee. _„No, I drink coffee rarely, today I'm a bit tired. I couldn't sleep too much."_told Eva to him, while they sat down next to each other and started eating their toast.

„_Don't be afraid of the yesterday's speaking. We help where we can. I am always here, ifyou want to speak with somebody."_ he stroke her shoulder.

„_Thank you Rick. It means me a lot to know you are always here." _she finally smiled at him. From this they spoke about the past three years. In the brakfast's last part they laughed a lot. When they finished it, they made order in the kitchen. Just when they finished also with that, the others came in to the kitchen.

„_What's this good smell?"_ asked a half sleeper Jordan.

„_Good morning Eva and Rick. Eva could you make also me a toast, please?"_ asked Don.

„_Yes father. Would you like to drink some coffee or juice or both of them?" _questioned she.

„_For the first a cup of coffee would be a pleasant thing, and later I'd like to drink juice when I eat my toasts."_ sat down Don. „_Oh, Prince take a seat. Eva, please could you…"_ he didn't finished his sentence.

„ _Ok, what would you like to eat Aikka?"_ Eva smiled kindly for the prince.

„_Ehh,…uhh…, errrm I don't exactly know what is this toast?"_ answered he.

Eva made a soft smile. _„Aikka please trust me with making your breakfast. I make you an omelette, ok?"_

„_All right Eva. I trust in you."_ answered Aikka with a smile.

„_Could you also make me an omelette?"_ asked Jordan. Now he was totally awaken. He sat down next to the prince. _**'So Eva won't be able to sit down next to this Princey.**_' thought in his mind Jordan. What neither he, nor Aikka didn't know that Eva already had a breakfast.

In the mean time also Lucy came into the kitchen_. „Good morning everybody! Can I sit down?"_ and before Jordan, who was the questioned person, could answer anything she sat close to him. Jordan's option was that she sat down not simply close, she was too close.

„_Would you like an omelette or your usually toast Lucy?"_ asked Eva.

„ _My usually toast with a juice please."_ grinned she.

Finally Eva started to make their breakfasts, when Lucy asked _„Could we help in something, Eva?"_

But she couldn't answer, because Rick started to speak before her. _„Don't worry about it Lucy! Now I help to her."_

„_Why don't you sit down and eat with us Rick?"_ a naiv Jordan asked.

„_Because I already had a breakfast with Eva!"_ Rick said it with an 'I know why did you sit next to Prince Aikka' face.

„_Really??"_ Jordan asked with a tortured smile. _**'Ohh no, no, no, NOOOOO!! If I knew it, I never had sat next this …, this…, this foolish Prince! I am a big looser.'**_

After this incident Don started speaking with Aikka about his kingdom. Meanwhile Rick took them four plates and glasses and helped making a fresh coffee, because Eva was a bit busy with the toasts and omelettes.

„_Thank you Rick for the helping."_ said Eva softly.

„_I'm glad that I can help to you."_ answered Rick also softly.

Some minutes later the breakfast was finished and everybody, except Eva and Rick, started to eating. While the group ate the food, nobody said a word. Eva heard only 'yummy and 'mmm' or 'oh, it's good' words.

„_I see they like your cook!" _whispered Rick into Eva's ears.

„_I made only some toasts and omelettes. It's just a simple breakfast. I don't know what is in this so good? I every morning make the breakfast."_

Rick started to chuckle and with an unbelieving face said_: „All right, but If you can make this so good, I'm wondering what will we eat for lunch or dinner?"_ Now Eva's face was pink. After Rick saw her pink face, he started laughing aloud.

„_What is so good Rick? Also we want to laugh a bit!"_ said Lucy.

„_Nothing, only that you four are eating as you didn't eat at least 3 days."_ was the answer.

After the everybody finished with the breakfast Eva with Lucy's help washed up the plates and the glasses. Until they did this, Don, Aikka, Jordan and Rick went out to the garden.

„_Tell me Prince Aikka, how long do you want to stay on Earth?"_ asked Rick.

„_About 3-4 weeks, and when I'm going home, I'd like to bring Eva with me. I had promised her it for 3 years on Oban, but before I ask it from her once more, I want to ask your permission, Mr. Wei."_ Aikka glanced at Don.

„_I'm sorry Aikka, but Eva can visit your planet only when this thing with Lucy and their story is cleared up. After that you can bring her to show your planet. You have to understand it."_ Don stared at the garden.

„_I understand you and I'd like to help in this. The story sounded seriously."_ Aikka said.

Rick, who until now was in silent suddenly started to speaking. _„And you Jordan, how long do you want to stay with us? If I am right, you are the avatar and you have duties for the galaxy. Isn't it bad for the galaxy, if you leave Oban too long time?"_

„_I want to stay with Eva, until it's needed."_ Jordan answered.

„_And what's with the avatar duties?"_ Aikka asked rudely.

„_I can do them from here for some time. It's important me to protect her from the fallen Avatar!" _shouted Jordan angrily.

„_Hey, calm down Jordan! Why are you so angry?"_ Rick asked.

„_Think about it! Who can be that 'fallen avatar'?"_ Jordan asked back.

„_You … think… that's … Canaletto?"_ Eva suddenly asked staying in the opened door, surprising them. Jordan with a serious face only nodded it.

„_But … but I thought he died 3 years ago!" _cried Eva. _„Tell me it's only a bad joke, please!"_

„_I'm so sorry, but I can't tell that. I had thought about it at all night."_ Jordan went to Eva and he continued_. „I'm sorry, because if I've been a faster and better avatar student, I could have heard it sooner. I think it's all my fault."_

„_Jordan it isn't your fault and I think you were a good student. It could be difficult to lead the avatar's abilities and powers."_ came the answer from Eva.

„ _We agree with Eva, this all is Canaletto's fault."_ helped Don to her daughter to calm down Jordan.

„_Now the only one question is: What we have to do?"_ Aikka tried to divert the notice to something else succesfully.

„_Oh it's not problem. I know what we have to do."_ came out also Lucy. _„Eva and I have to go back to the forest and to the tribe. You four, you can do what you want. You can come with us or you can go home and continue your life. It's your decision, but I'd like to ask you for a favourite." _she explained. _„Please, make your decision now. We have to know who want to join our 'little adventure'!"_

„_All of us want to go with you. We'd like to help to you."_ Rick said in the name of all the guys.

„_All right then. Mr. Wei could I use a communicator link?"_ **/AN:what Don Wei used as a phone to speak with the president./ **

„_Yeah, I show you where you can it use. Lucy one more thing can 2 more people come with us, if they want to?"_ Don walked in to the house with Lucy. The others soon followed them.

„_Yes Sir they can._" at the moment they reached the communicator room and Don opened the door. Lucy entered to the room, but from the door he turned back. _„Should I make this call alone? Who I want to speak with, don't like the ''alliens''."_

„_We are waiting in the living room."_ Eva turned towards the stairs. **/AN: The Wei mansion has one floor./ **Everybody followed her. 5 minutes later Lucy finished the conversation with a tired smile on her face. It was tiring and she had had an uphill task, but it was succesfull. She entered to the living room. The others were in complete silent. Lucy sat down to a chair.

„_They'll send a ship for our heavy packages in 2 days and they send somebody for us in 4 days. Whoever comes will be our touristguide."_ Lucy added the conversation's achievements up.

„_Good to hear it! But what does it meant to you the 'heavy packages' words?"_ asked a confused Don.

„_It means star racers or what you are flying with."_ explained Lucy. _„There I think you can use thoose."_

„_All right ladyes and gentlemens. We have to do a lot of things."_ started Don giving orders.

* * *

Please review. It's important to me to know what do you think about it.

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry for the spelling or grammar or other mistakes.


	4. Start of the journey

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**Chapter four: Start of the journey**

Two days later the star racer and G'dar was ready for the journey. A big black ship arrived to the Wei race to transport the Arrow IV, G'dar and the heavy bags. The captain of the ship made Aikka sure about G'dar.

„_I keep an eye on the bug. Don't worry."_

„_But there is a little problem with G'dar! He doesn't like the strangers. He'd attack or bite you or somebody else if goes too close to him!"_ explained Aikka, but he had to wonder, because the captain went near to G'dar and told to him: _„You won't attack me, do you? Com'on G'dar we have to start."_ And G'dar, as an obedient bug, walked in to the ship.

„_I'd like to know how did you do this?"_ Aikka asked staring at the captain.

„_If we are on our planet I'll explain it."_ came the answer from the captain. _„Now we have to start. Miss Wei it was an honour to meet with you once again. Bye!"_ the captain went after G'dar, and the ship soon flow away.

„_Only one question: why couldn't we go by that ship?"_ Jordan asked.

„_It's safer for the bags and to G'dar if we travel separated."_ answered Lucy.

„_Do I want to know why?" _a confused Rick turned his attention to Lucy.

„_It's very easy. The crogs want to know who is the next queen. They think we know something." _Lucy smiled _„They want to catch Eva or me."_

„_It sounds bad."_

Two days later early in the morning at the Wei house

Everybody were fast asleep except Eva. She looked the others who slept in the living room because last night they checked every little bag. They want to bring with them theese.

Eva slowly went through the sleepers. She walked out of the house, into the garden.

„_I wonder what will happen next time?"_ Eva looked up to the sky with a worried face.

„_I don't know the answer, but I protect you from everything, so don't be afraid of anything!"_ Jordan responded, while he hugged her with his arms behind her.

Eva smiled softly_. „Thank you. Uhhm… Jordan?"_

„_Yes?"_

„_I missed you!"_ Eva turned back, so she and Jordan faced with each other, while he still held her. _„What happened with you int he last 3 years?"_ some tears fell from her eyes _„Why didn't you contact with me?"_ she asked as more tears ran down on her cheeks.

„_I… I… I wanted to contact with you, but the creators told me not to, because I had had to learn to use my powers. They told me if I am finished, I can visit you. My studies took a long time. I'm sorry this. Could you forgive it to me?" _came the answer.

„_I forgive it to you." _said Eva as Jordan hugged her closer and closer. She closed her eyes as they were just kissing, when suddenly…

„_Uhhh, … I'm sorry to disturb you …… I now go and …… and I drink something in the kitchen. I think it will took me at least one hour or so."_ stared Lucy to them whit a big grin on her face.

The couple suddenly separated with deep red faces.

„_Also I go with you Lucy. I'm a bit thirsty."_ Eva said, but she couldn't look to Lucy's face.

„ _And I go and … and I dress up!!" _came the idea from his mind. _**'Meanwhile I take a shower with cold, VERY COLD water.'**_

In the kitchen Lucy and Eva drinked their juice speechless.

„_What was this with Jordan?"_ Lucy smiled.

„_Nothing, really nothing."_ Eva told looking her juice_. „We just talked. Nothing happened."_

„_Sure. But if nothing happened, why are you soo red_?" she asked with a thoughtful look.

„ _Also I wonder why are you blushing and what happened?"_ came in the kitchen Rick.

„_Nothing Rick, really!!"_ said Lucy in a hurry. _„It's a girl thing."_

„_A girl thing?" _asked a confused Rick, while Eva's face blushed more and more.

„ _What's up?"_ came Jordan in the last minute to save Eva. _„Lucy could you tell me when is the departuretime?"_

„_When everybody woke up and ready to start."_answered she.

One hour later everybody were ready to start at the Wei Corps.

„_Uhh, I don't want to disturb you with a question, but where is our guide and where we have to go?"_asked Koji. They were at the Wei Race company. The guys investigated the road from the hanger's enter. Koji turned back to Lucy, but neither she, nor Eva weren't founded where a minute ago they stood_. „Where are they?"_

„_I have a good idea." _pointed Rick to far away place, where the two girl made a conversaiton with a strange man with loud laughs. _„They are there with our guide. We shall go closer."_

Meanwhile with the girls

„_We're happy to see you Aga." _Eva gave him a big hug.

„_As I'm happy to be with you girls. The tribe miss you two." _smiled Aga.

Aga looks like a human, except his ears and his hair. He is tall like Rick, he has a bit darker pale than Aikka, his eyes are orange. His hair is also orange but in it there are some orange bird feather and his hair is shoulder-lenght. His ears are sharp. He wears a black throusers and a red shirt.

„_When could we leave for? And where are your friends Eva?"_ asked Aga.

„_Come on, I want to introduce you for them! As I see, they are curious to know who you are." _Eva grinned to he, while they went to the waiting group.

When they reached the group Eva started to speaking.

„_Guys I'd like to introduce you somebody, who is very special to me. He is one of my best friends. So everybody here he is Aga! He is our guide."_ Eva showed to Aga. After this she started to rank them with from the left site. _„On the left side he is Jordan, he was the gunner and my partner on Oban, next to him there is my father Don Wei, my couch Rick Thunderbolt, the two best mechanics in the whole galaxy: Stan and Koji, and Prince Aikka. Aikka was my opponent on Oban."_ while Eva spoke she pointed at them.

„_Prince Aikka? From Nourasia? Your peoples are who rides the giant bugs?"_ Aga asked inquired.

„_Yes we are. Why are you interested in it?"_ Aikka looked at Aga confused.

„_Eva had forgotten to say about me a very special thing. I'm a phoenix, so when I am in my bird form I can make conversation with the cleverer animals. Example with your bug. His name is to the best of my memory G'dar."_ He explained. _„ Now, I think if everybody is ready, we have to leave this place. We have a long journey."_

„_I am the driver. Your only job is to say where to go."_ Don told to Aga while everybody got into the minibus. _„Can I ask you something?"_asked suddenly Don, and when Aga's answer was only a nod he continued. _„From where do you know my daughter?"_

„_I'm one of the tribe's members and we are in one group."_

„_Oh, I understand now. Lucy and Eva had mentioned something about this group. If I'm right also your head was Serina."_

„_Sure."_ he brought out a map and showed to Don where they have to go when just everybody were waiting for the start in the bus. _„We have to go into this city. We are leaving the bus at the city limit. I know a good place there for the bus. Somebody will keep an eye on it. This ride takes at least 2 days."_ He showed the city on the map. His every move on the map were kept an eye on by the others.

„_Don, if you want I change you sometimes."_ Rick offered help to Don.

„_Also I help to you, daddy."_ said Eva, but when she saw the amused face of Aikka and Jordan, she started to laugh. _„Jordan I'm also a pilot, and if you didn't know I can drive a minibus. I drove it a lot times when we were travelling to the littler races. It's not difficult. Once also you could try it out."_ She said, but when she saw the horrified faces, she affixed grinnig _„Maybe later, if not 8 life depends on it."_

„_Thank you Rick, Eva! So are you ready?"_ Don said when he started up the bus.

**Please review**. It's important to me to know what do you think about it.

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.


	5. Tour in the minibus I

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oban Star Racers.

**Chapter five: Tour in a minibus**

Don Wei had drove the minibus for 10 hours, with the help of Aga. Aga was the navigator. Don Wei was now tired, so when Eva came to change up him, he was happy.

„_Thank you darling, I think now I'm going to sleep a bit. I have a headache, but if you need any help, just tell me."_ He made a tired smile as he went to the others.

„_Don't worry dad, I won't need more help. Aga's help is enough. Now go and rest."_ Eva smiled back as she started to drive. After Don went to eat something and rest a bit Eva and Aga started talking.

„_It was years ago, but I wish we would be there and work together again."_ Said Aga remembering to the years they had spent with the tribe and the group.

„_Yeah. I missed a lot everybody from the tribe. I missed also you. Especially our flies. And before I forget it, you had made a promise to me!"_

„_What was it? I don't remember to that. Could you tell me please?" _asked Aga playfully.

„_You! You mustn't tell me you'd forgotten it?"_ Asked back Eva with an angry face, but in the reality she wasn't angry. She knew he'd say that and she knew that he knew what was the promise_. „You promised me a fly!"_

„_Now I start to remember, but it's a bit foggy yet!" _Aga hadn't been able to held back the laugh. He started to laugh with Eva. They laughed so loud that the others wondered.

„_Hey, you there! What's the subject of the laugh? Could also we know?"_ asked Rick grinning, because he knew also Aikka and Jordan wanted to ask it, so he told them some words as ohly they heard it. „This is the life guys. You two are too slow. I was better, so I won!" Aikka and Jordan mdade angry faces.

„_Oh, it's nothing, really! …"_Aga didn't want them to know about the promise.

„_Aga's right! It's nothing, just a promise!"_ tried Eva stopping her own laugh.

„_What kind of promise is it!? I don't want you to be with him. He is thousands worse than Princy!"_ Jordan stood up from his seat as he shouted „Aga I don't allow you to touch her, did you understand it?"

„_Don't worry Mr. Avatar! Eva is to me like a younger sister and I touch her when I want! Aren't you jealyous, are you?"_ he hugged her carrying, because she drove.

„_How do you know that he is the Avatar?"_ asked a shocked Aikka.

„_The new avatars always introduce themself to our queen. The avatar is introduced to the whole tribe by the Queen. You hadn't been introduced yourself to us yet, but the Creators showed you once to some of us!"_ explained Aga mainly to Jordan who jell down onto his seat.

„_Tell me please, what's your tribe's name?"_ asked a surly Jordan.

„_It's Morgia. Our land's name is Morgia and who live there, well they are the Morgians."_

„_I had never heard about the Morgians and Morgia. It's new to us."_ Said Koji confused. He tried to find somethiggh about Morgia or the Morgians on his computer, but it wasn't successfull.

„_This can be because Morgia doesn't exists in the known galaxy. Our planet has been separated with a magician wall from the other planets. Not too many people know about it, and also they keep it in secret."_ Said Lucy.

„_But why?"_ asked Koji.

„_It's good question. Could somebody explain us i tor also it's secret?"_ Rick asked sarcastically.

„_It's too dangerous to speak about the planet to those who never saw it. If you had seen it, you would understand."_ Smiled int he mirror Eva. _„If we speak about it, you wouldn't believe s or you would tell itt o wverybody, and if somegody who is knowing those people who know the planet and the way to the planet, Morgia can be destroyed."_

„_All right, so if anyone evil knows the whereabout, that evil will destroy the planet? So Aga, shy do you believe wi won't tell anyone?"_ Rick asked int he name of the others.

„_It's easy. I gave them my word. If you betray us there is two possible way to me. The first is that I can never leave the planet. The second is that I'll die. They kill me because of you if you tell to anyone."_ Eva told seriously.

„_We can say if any of you speak about Morgia, the Morgians, or whatever you saw or hear there, you kill Eva, wether you like it or not."_ Lucy stood up from her seat and sat down next to Don Wei who whas half asleep. _„Mr. Wei, is this seat empty? Can I sleep here? Here is more peaceful than at my place."_

„_Sure. You can, just don't disturb me."_ Replied Don.

„_Thank you, sir! I won't disturb you. Also I want to sleep a bit."_ Lucy sat down on his right side.

While they were in deep sleep Aga and Jordan changed their seats so now Jordan sat next to Eva and they made a conversation, while Rick, Stan, Koji and Aikka made an other with Aga.

With Jordan and Eva

„_You never told me you gave ysour word to them. But you also never told me about Morgia." _Started Jordan.

„_If I speak about it earlier, have you ever believe to me? If I had sopken about it, you should think I was crazy. Andi n an other view, I didn't think, I would have ever gone there once again. After one year my teachers had found out that Serina didn't bring me to those ice-skate lessons. So I couldn't go back. I wanted to, but Serina told me __'it's the end little Eva, you can't come back 'til we are calling you."_

„_Wait a moment! You said ice skating? Can you ice-skate?"_ when Evan only nodden he continued _„So are you an ice dancer?"_

„_Yes, I'm. I learned it also in Morgia. It's not too much." _Protected herself Eva when she saw Jordan's dreaming face. _„A penny for your thoughts? Tell me what you are thinking?"_

„_I just imagined you in those dresses what the skaters are wearing." _Jordan, seeing Eva's asking face continued with a nice smile_. „You can look in those dresses beautiful. Once I'd love to see one on you, and I'd love to see how you are skating."_

Eva's face went to pinka s she imagined the situation as she is dancing and Jordan is wathcing her. After this they spoke 4 hours about Eva's school and her life. Jordan always asked her about the guys. They also spoke about Jordan's training, Jordan's family and about a lot other thing. At about 9 o'clock in the evening, Rick and Aga came to change up Eva and Jordan.

„_Thank you Rick to change me up."_

„_I wanted to drive at night so everybody can sleep."_ Rick's answer came. Eva thankfully smiled and went to the back of the bus. There Don and Lucy slept far away from each other. Behind them there was 3 empty place. Jordan and Eva decided to sat down there. Eva int he middle, Jordan on her left side. Soon they were at their own dreamland. As Rick looked into the mirror for a moment, he could see how Jordan held Eva in his arms, and Eva hugged him. She rested her head on his chest, while Jordan's head was on top of her head. They both smiled happily as they lied on the 3 seat.

Until now Koji and Stan talked with the Prince, but now also they were tired so they went sleeping. He wanted to speak a bit with Eva, but he saw she was asleep. He was angry. _**'How could that foolish gunner sleep with Eva? How could he win opposite to I? He is only a gunner! Where was Jordan better than I? Where id I make the mistake? Can I now win? I have to try it!'**_ Until he thought this Don Wei woke up and sat down behind Rick, but before he could see who was in the driver's seat he turned to Aikka.

„_Prince Aikka, it would be better if you go and sleep a bit, you look a bit tired. There is an emty seat next to Lucy."_

„_Thank you, I think you are right."_ Aikka went and sat down next to Lucy. Some minutes later Lucy hugged him. _„What are you …?"_ Wanted to ask Aikka but he didn't finishedd his sentence when he realized Lucy was in deep sleep. What he could do now? He hugged back her when he was half asleep.

Meanwhile with Rick, Aga and Don Wei

„_Rick where is my daughter?"_ Don Wei sat down onto the seat.

„_She is with Jordan. They enjoy each other's company."_ Rick smiled thoughtfully, but as he saw Don's face he continued. _„Don't worry they won't do anything…"_Rick couldn't continue.

„_I want to speak with Jordan! He can't do anything with Eva. She is my only daughter, and she is too young to do such a thing!"_ Don shouted with whithe face.

„_Please Sir, don't talk so loud, they will wake up. Your daughter only sleeps with Jordan. You know here the weather at nighte is cold."_ Aga tried to calm down him.

„_All right then, but I'll keep an eye on them."_ Said Don seriously.

The night's other parts went peacefully. Everybody slept except Rick, Aga and Don Wei, who at whole night in every minute checqued Eva and Jordan. Finally Rick wasn't able to hold back the laugh in the morning. The couple woke up for the laugh, but they didn't move.

„_Don, please, rest a bit! They won't do anything. They are sleeping. What can they do when they are sleeping?" _Rick told.

„_You are right. I'm already a bit also paranoian, I think. But she is my little Eva."_

What they didn't know, was the conversation which was made by the new couple.

„_Good morning Eva!"_ smiled Jordan.

„_Good morning you too!"_ came the same smile. _„I had a dream…"_

„_If you want you can tell me."_

„_I dreamt that you had gone and you never returned. It was horrible. I searched you everywhere, also on Oban, but I couldn't find you." _a tear ran down on her cheek.

„_I am here with you and if you want, I'll be here for you always. You know that I …" Jordan swallowed a big. „I love you Eva."_

„_I love you too!"_ Eva said with tears in her eyes.

„_Don't be sad."_ Said Jordan as he kissed down her tears from her face. Eva suddenly kissed him on his lips. Some minutes later he kissed her back, as their own life depends on it and as the future doesn't exists.

It was the moment when Don checqued them once again. He didn't like what he saw.

**Please review**. It's important to me to know what do you think about it.

This is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it.


	6. Tour in the minibus II

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oban Star Racers

**AN**.: Thank you for the review!

**Chapter six: Tour in the minibus II.**

Jordan and Eva started to kissing. They felt as they are in heaven. They loved each other since years. Jordan lied on top of Eva, while they hugged each other as close as they could. At the moment Don Wei checqued them once again. He didn't want to belive to his own eyes.

-What the hell?! – asked a shocked Don Wei.

-Is there anything problem Don? – asked Rick from the driver's seat.

-Look at Jordan and Eva! Can I do anything to stop them? – Don asked.

Rick loked on the mirror. He chuckled as he wishpered to Don.

-I see now. Just don't hurry Little Mouse and Jordan! You don't want Don to have a heart attack!

-It's not funny Rick! – said an angry Don.

-Don, calm down! You knew this'll arrive once, sooner or later. You have to accept it! – said Rick, when Aga went next to the two mechanics to sleep a bit, so Don could sat down next to Rick.

-I know, but now as I see it, I feel myself too old. I remember the day, when she was born, the days what we spent together before Maya's death and after we arrived back to the Earth from Oban. I knew this day will come once, but I thought I have a bit more time with her. But it's not the biggest problem. The biggest problem is that Jordan is the avatar. He lives on Oban and he lives or 10000 years. We can say he lives forever, but my daughter won't live so much. I want only to protect her from a big pain. – said Don sadly.

-In a way you are right, but I think you have to talk about it with Jordan.

-I think you are right. I have to speak with him sometime. – said Don – But now I have to stop them before thy do something in front of us. – shighed he.

-It's a good thought maybe. – grinned Rick.

Don went next to Jordan and Eva. He cleaned his throat.

-I don't want to disturb you, but you should behave better.

Don's words came as cold shower. They soon finished kissing and sat up. They blushed deeply.

-Ohh, hy dad, …uhh what's up? – Eva was embarrassed.

-Good morning Sir, can we help in something? – Jordan was frightened, because on Don's face nothing was seen. They were just started to explain, but Don interrupted them.

-Later you can explain everything. I ask only one thing: please not in front of us. – Don walked back, next to Rick and sat down.

-Was it a permission? – asked a shocked Jordan.

-I think no. It's only a deferment. Later we have to explain everything. – answered Eva.

-You are right. I think now I go and eat something with Stan and Koji. – Jordan stood up and went to the mechanics.

-Sure. Now I have some time alone. – whispered Eva careworn. _**'What would I do when Jordan goes back to Oban? I'm only a mortal and he is an immortal! If I'm lucky, I'll live 80-90 years, while he lives for 10000 years. When I'll be an old woman and I'll be ugly, he'll be as young as now. How would I look into his eyes in my old and ugly form. I don't know what I have to do. I love him but some day Jordan goes back to Oban and there is the possibility that I'd never see him again. The best thing I can do is that I broke with him and I forget him.'**_ When she reached this point somebody interrupted her thoughts.

-Good morning my Earth Princess. I wanted to speak with you. – Aikka smiled to Eva. – Once we finished at Morgia, you should visit my kingdom.

-You also said this on Oban at our farewell! – said a bit angry Eva.

-I know, but in the last years on Nourasia there was a war between us and the crogs. Since half a year the war has ended and we started to rebuild our now free kingdom. At this time the build is finished. When I arrived back to my planet, there'll be a festival. I'd be honored if you'd be my guest, of course with your friends. – smiled Aikka – And please forgive me that I didn't contact with you until now.

-I forgive you. I understand it. – smiled bak Eva. – And I'd love to see your kingdom.

-And what about the party? – asked Aikka.

-I'd be honored if I'd be one of your guests! – Eva smiled happily. _**'Maybe he is the key to my problem. Maybe not. Ohh, now I don't know anything. Why is the life so difficult? I don't know what I must do.'**_ – Thandk you Aikka for the invitation. It made me happy. Now I have to speak with Lucy. We'll speak later! Bye! – Eva stood up and as fast as she could she went to Lucy.

-You loks as if a train went throught you 2 or 3 times. Is everything all right? – Lucy looked to her.

-No, nothing is all right. I don't know what I must do, but I feel as I have to speak with somebody. If my mother was here, I would tell her my problems and she could help me. She always knew the answer for everything. I miss her now really. – Eva looked out ont he window sadly.

-If you want, you can tell also me. Tell me, what do you have on your mind? You are to me like a sister. Is it because of Jordan or because of Aikka?

-I think both. I love Jordan really. But I like also Aikka, now more than a brother… - Eva wanted to start somewhere, but she didn't know where. – But in reality I'm in love with Jordan.

-If you love that Avatar guy, what's the problem? – Lucy asked confused.

-That's exactly the problem. Jordan is the Avatar. He lives for 10 thousands years, but I'm not. We don't have real feature together. I couldn't be with him for a whole life. Soon I'll be old and ugly, while he'll be as handsome as always. I'm afraid, after I die, he forgets me forever. – a tear ran down on her cheek.

-And what about the Prince? – asked silenly Lucy.

-He is too good to me. He loves me, but now I'm in love with Jordan. I don't feel the same way. Maybe later, if I could forget Jordan. But I feel as I never could forget him. Now Aikka is one of my best friends. I don't know what do I have to do. – she looked a t Lucy. – Do you understand now wat am I speaking about?

-Yes I see. Could I suggest something? – when she nodden the blond haired girl continued – You should keep away from them until you make it clear inside of you. Aga and I will keep them away from you. We'll be here for you when you need.

-Thank you Lucy for everything! – smiled sadly Eva.

With Stan, Koji and Jordan

They were eating silently until Stan asked something from Jordan.

-Hey, Jordan what did you do with Eva before now? – asked Stan seriously.

-Do I really have to explainit? – asked he back.

-No, I know what did you do. But did you think it over? Did you say her that you love her? – asked Koji before Stan could say a word angrily.

-I said her that I love her. – said Jordan, but when he saw Stan's more and more angryface he asked – Why is it soo bad that we are in love?

-You foolish! – Stan bit a bite from his shandwich.

-I'm the Avatar! You can't say, I'm foolish! I know what I'm doing. – Jordan drank out his glass of water.

-That's the problem! You are the big, immortable avatar! Eva is only a mortable woman! She loves you so she won't say to you butshe is sad. You'll live forever, but she not. You could be together only is she'll have 10 000 years or you won't be anymore avatar! You are stupider than ever! If you love her you understand that you two don't have common feature! – Stan was angry than ever. He was just to hit him when Koji said to him.

-Stan, calm down. He understood what you said!

-I don't care what you think about Eva and I! I don't want you two to shove your nose in it! – with this jordan swallowed up his last bbite and left them alone. He decided to speak with Eva, but Aga stopped him.

-Jordan, I heard someting about that Race 3 years ago. You kow what am I speaking about! The ex-avatar held it! – at this mment Jordan nodded – Could you tell me the Earth team how xould win? Xould you tell me everything?

-Yes, I could Aga, but can't it wait a little?

-I think no. We will arrive soon and I think we can't speak in such a peace as now. – smiled weakly Aga. In reality, Aga only wanted to keep away Jordan from Eva until they arrive next to the forest. Jordan only started to speak when suddenly Rick shouted back to everybody.

-All right ladies and gentlemens! We arrived! Take your bags and we'll have a little wald int he neares t forest! Is there anybody, who is afraid o fthe wolfes or spiders, little bugs, or from everything? – asked Rick with a grin on his face.

-Nobody! – shouted back Eva smiling as she and Lucy ran out of the minibus when Rick stopped it. Soon also Aga followed them laughing.

-Hey, you two, please wait a minute the others aren't ready yet. – as he reached them he wrapped his arms around the girls shoulders.

-Aga why didn't we leave them here? They are as shlow as a snail! – Lucy complained.

-We're ready for that little trip! – said Jordan.

-Little trip? If you want to know until we reach the tribe thereis more than 1500 miles! – said Aga half seriously, half laughly, when he saw Jordan's frigtened face.

Evawalked next to his father without creating a sensation and whispered into his ears as only he could hear it. – Don't be afraid o f that long walk dad! Ont he biggest part of that trip, we'll fly! It tooks us 2 hours! – Eva couldn't stand it on anymore, so she started to laugh with his father as they started to walk int o the dark forest.

**It's the end of the sixth chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please review! **


	7. AN

AN.:

I know, I haven't updated for a while. And I'm sorry this. There is something I would like to ask from you, who read this fanfic.

I don't know if you like this story or not, but I think it's not really good.

Would you like me to continue it or delete it?

Please visit my profile, where you'll find a poll, please vote!


	8. Arriving

I decided to continue.

Chapter 7: Arriving

They started walking in the forest a half an hour ago. It was darker than the darkest night. They heard strange screams, squawks and noises.

-It's more frightening than I remembered! - whispered into Aga's ears Eva.

-It's only because the forest is occupied by the evil forces. We can be attacked at anytime, so we have to hurry! - whispered back he.

-But some of the others won't bear it! - Eva caught his arm.

-I know it. Don't be afraid of anything. I'll protect you. - smiled Aga.

-I have enough protector! Could you protect my father? He isn't enough strong for this journey. - asked Eva.

-Yes, I can if this is what you wish. - he petted her hair like she was a little child.

-Hey! That was my hair! - laughed softly Eva. - You'll regret for this one day! I promise it.

-I'm waiting that day. - he kicked playfully her shoulder.

Everybody were a bit afraid of the forest, but as they saw that Aga and Eva how laugh, they cheered upp a bit too. Suddenly they heard a strange noise not far away from them.

-Stop! Somebody is coming. Who is it? - Lucy asked – We have to ask it!

-Who are you? Come out of the darkness! We don't want to hurt you! - shouted Eva.

They thought first, that it wasn't successful, but I the next moment a woman showed up in front of them. She had long brown hair and brown cat eyes. She wore a long white dress like Sul had.

-We were waiting for you, Eva – smiled the alien.

-Serina! - screamed in joy Eva, as she jumped into her opened arms. Soon they separated.

-So, you are Serina? - asked Jordan.

-Hello Serina. I'm glad to meet you. - Don held out his hand to Serina.

-Me too Mr. Wei! - responded she as they shook hands.

-Just Don. Call me please to Don. - said he.

-Sure, Don. - Serina for Eva's, Lucy's and Aga's biggest surprise, blushed as a teenager girl./AN.:Serina is 30-40 years old./ But it was for everybody's surprise that Don Wei blushed too.

-I think, Little Mouse soon has a new mother. - whispered Rick into Stan and Koji's ears, who started laughing hardly.

-We agree with you. -Koji whispered back.

-If you 3 finished your jokes, we have to hurry. This forest isn't the safest place for Eva – Serina said angrily as she started to walk.

-Sorry Madam! - Rick chuckled, but he followed the others.

-Hey! Don't leave us here! - Stan and Koji ran after the group.

Meanwhile Eva, Stan, Koji, Don, Rick, Aga, Lucy and Serina joined the walk, Aikka and Jordan glared at each other.

-Eva is mine! Get off your hands from her! - Jordan said.

-Really gunner boy? If she is yours why I have the feeling that I have a chance too, a bigger one than you, to be exactly? - Aikka grinned evilly.

-Princey! You have to wake up form your dream! I won! She said she loved me! - Jordan grinned back.

-But she can forget you. You won't be with her forever. You have duties for the galaxy. You won't be with her forever. What will you do? Visit her in every 3 year for a week of two and if this time ended, you would go back to Oban and you'd forget her for 3 more years? Is this what you really want? Do you want her to wait you for years? - Aikka said angrily.

-I don't need to tell you what I want to do. I love her! - Jordan clenched his fists.

-The love isn't enough! I mean you are the most powerful being in the whole galaxy, you are the Avatar, who lives for 10000 years. We can say you're an almost immortal god, but Eva isn't immortal. She is going to die. She has...- but he couldn't finish his sentence.

-One day I'll die too – Jordan interrupted him.

-But Ea don't have 10000 years. If we watch the galaxy with your eyes, she'll die soon. For you 100-200 years are nothing, but for her the 100 is really long. She is mortal too, as her father, Rick, Stan, Koji and the others and as I am. I have future with her. I can be waith her always. - tried to explain Aikka.

-But she doesn't loves you. And you don't know nothing about my plan with Eva. - Jordan sadly said. Now he understood what Koji and Stan wanted to say.

-Go home Jordan! Go back to Oban and never come back. Sher forgets you and one day she could be in love with someone else. - shouted Aikka so loud that the others turned back to see what is happening.

-I can say the same to you, Princey boy. Go home! Go back to Nourasia! - shouted Jordan back. Jordan was so angry that he knocked Aikka's face, who knocked Jordan's stomach.

They shouted together: I'll knock you out. You stinking Princey/Gunner boy! - they started to fight. Everybody else stared at them with dismay, except Eva.

-Stop! I don't want to see you two fighting again. Why do you have to do this? - on Eva's cheeks tears ran down. - I hate both you! Why do you have to fighting always?! - Jordan and Aikka stopped fighting and they stared at the crying Eva, who suddenly ran into the forest.

-Eva stop! Please, we're sorry! We stopped arguing. Come back please. - Jordan made some step after her, but suddenly knocked him and Aikka hardly.

-You two foolish, stupid sapient pigs! - Lucy shouted as loud as she could – You are the most stupid things in the world! Now shut up and follow the others without a word!

-Aga's going after her. The others please follow me Aga and Eva come after us later. - Serina told the others.

-Could we help in the search? - asked Aikka worrying for Eva.

-No, you helped enough for today. Now you, or Jordan is the last person she wants to see. - Aga ran on the same way as Eva.

-Is he albe to find my daughter? In the other parts of the forest there is more darkness than here. - Don worried.

-Don't worry! He knows Eva, and he can see in the darkness. - explained with a soft smile Serina.

They walked in totally silent in the next half hour when they soon saw some light in front of them.

-We are almost there. That's our portal. - pointed towards the light as she laughed happily Serina.

-How could you laughing? My daughter and Aga didn't come back yet. - an amused Don asked.

-Aga has found her since 15 minutes. They are talking. Also I'm worrying for Eva, but I know Aga protects her. He is a good fighter. So, you don't have to worry.

-Thank you Serina. I don't know what would I do, if you weren't here. - Don blushed again.

-Ohh, it's nothing, really! - also Serina blushed as she smiled.

They went closer to the light, when they were in front of the portal they saw it looked like on Oban, except that it has yellow light, not blue.

-We have to go through this. - Lucy ordered.

-Shouldn't we stay here until Eva arrives back? - Aikka asked.

-She doesn't want to see you now. She goes after us with Aga if she's ready facing with you and Jordan. - Serina explained to Aikka and Jordan.

-I agree with Serina. She doesn't want to see you until she calms down. It was too much for her. You could only fighting, but you didn't look her and her feelings – Rick walked after Serina and Don – I think we have to follow them – Soon all of them were on the other side of the portal. They gasped. It was beautiful. Before they could look around a bit, they were surrounded by some aliens.

-Go back if you want to live! - said one. All of the aliens wore black cloaks.

Meanwhile Eva found a small lake. She sat down not far from the water. Some tears ran down on her cheeks.

- Why are they doing this? - she asked from herself.

-I don't know Eva. - she was hugged by Aga from behind. - Maybe because they love you. You have to choose one of them and tell them what is your choice.

-How could I choose when I love Jordan, but I can't be with him because he is the Avatar. I don't want to see him feeling pity for me, because I'm old and weak. I don't want him to be with me because of these reasons. I love Aikka, but not as I love Jordan.

-I know what is your problem, but the feather can help, you have to be strong and became the Queen. If this happens you can wish that you want to be with him forever. It's so simple. - Aga explained.

-To you maybe, but to me it's difficult. - she answered.

-What do you think about going back? If you don't want to speak with them you don't have to. I'll make sure that they won't come near you until you do not want it.

-Thank you Aga. I don't know what would I do without you. - she smiled.

It's the end of this chapter I hope you like it.

Please review.


End file.
